1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting apparatus for semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to an inspecting apparatus for semiconductor devices having an improved radiator to cool the semiconductor devices during testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handler devices are used for testing the durability of semiconductor devices against heat, and generally comprise a handler to distinguish defective semiconductor devices from qualified semiconductor devices, and a chamber to maintain a constant temperature during testing.
Heat radiated from semiconductor devices during testing may change the electrical properties of the semiconductor devices. Consequently, a qualified semiconductor device may be incorrectly identified as a defective semiconductor device. In this case, the testing needs to be repeated. A core technology of the chamber to prevent the disadvantage described above is focused on heating/cooling technology to transfer heat from the semiconductor devices to the outside in order to maintain a constant temperature during a performance of a test, regardless of the heat radiated from the semiconductor device.
In conventional inspecting apparatuses for semiconductor devices that are provided with radiators, heat can not be quickly or efficiently transferred away from semiconductor devices.